earth_2541_partnersfandomcom-20200213-history
Inklings
Overview Inklings are an amorphous race of alien creatures from another dimension called Canvas. Appearance Inklings are simplistic-looking creatures that feature a liquid sheen. They usually have a primary and secondary color, the latter of which appears diffused within their edges, suggesting some manner of translucency. Being amorphous, inklings may take any number of different forms, usually mimicking the creatures they inhabit the longest. Physiology and Castes Inklings appear to be made entirely of a liquid-like substance that feels wet to the touch but does not impart itself due to something resembling surface tension. This, combined with their general ability to stay cohesive and not leave trails everywhere, suggests that they may be more of a gel, but occasionally their viscosity differs. The fact that they are able to walk suggests that they can control to some degree which edges are slick and which are less so. An inkling's primary color makes up their body on the whole, but visually important secondary details such as eyes and mouths are crudely outlined by their secondary colors. It is unknown if this process is intentional or the effect of absorbing their hosts' subconscious need for facial recognition. Nevertheless, it is a poor disguise and never utilized as such. In order to survive in any dimension other than Canvas, inklings require a force known as 'prana,' something they can only extract from hosts they inhabit. Hosts can be anything from intelligent species to very simple creatures, but higher-functioning hosts are considered more favorable, as one aspect of their nature is that they will slowly become more and more like their host over time. This includes physical shape, memories, mannerisms, tastes and general abilities, and is very hard for an inkling to resist. Greys are the lowest caste of inklings, all sharing the same drab matte grey coloration with a lighter grey secondary, thus their name. They are the least capable of any caste, having no special abilities and poor control over their bodies. Seeing as inkling society tends to link identity with color, Greys are rarely seen as individuals and tend not to have names. Elites are the middle caste of inklings, having unique colors and special abilities granted to them. In addition to having names, they are often stronger, more durable and capable of manipulating their bodies more than Greys. Echelon and Emnas are examples of Elites. Elders are the top caste of inklings, featuring unique colors, names, powerful abilities and complete control over their bodies. They are extremely durable and dangerous, able to fashion weapons from their own skin, becoming anything from a crushing force to a cloud of knives. Osoth and Parthal are examples of Elder inklings. Sociology Inkling social structures are distorted by the fact of Osoth's tyrannical rule, which has made their existence quite militaristic and brutal. Osoth, and therefore most inklings who defer to her, have thought of hosts as disposable beings who must be bent to their will and consumed like cattle. This has caused most to have a very darwinist philosophy that revolves around one-upping one another and gaining power. Dissenters like Echelon believe, conversely, that peaceful coexistence can occur between inklings and 'Rigid Ones.' There are also outliers like Emnas who believe Osoth to be wrong but also see hosts ultimately as tools. The single-minded pursuit of hosts and prana have halted most any social progress inklings could have developed over time. However, as long-standing situations change, they find themselves having to re-examine old prejudices. Abilities Inklings have a variety of abilities and powers unique to the individuals as well as a few common traits that all or most inklings share as a product of either their interactions with each other or their hosts. Some abilities such as Shading or Highlighting, can be used by any Inkling with enough practice or a strong enough connection with their host, while others, such as Mirror Transit, can only be used when the originator of said ability is active. Sexuality Inklings do not reproduce. It is apparent by all indication that they are made by a single being who has the power to create or destroy inklings at any given time- historically Osoth, and in legend, one named Queen Arifice. Inklings are not born and do not die of old age, only change as the particulars of their prana intake are altered. It is rumored that ones who are particularly fond of and have bonded with their hosts may engage in some simulation of that host's sexual practices, but exactly what this entails is unconfirmed. List of Inklings Below is a list of Inklings that have appeared or been mentioned in Partners or any of the fanworks taking place in the Partners universe. Category:Groups